Repaying Our Debts
by Aurora Snowstorm
Summary: Legend has it that the end of the world will come about upon the awakening of an evil creature, and two of the most unlikely heroes are the only ones who can save it. Sequel to PFTM, a CC story with Raven, Van, Irvine, and more. Please Read and Review.
1. Broken

In the dark of the dessert night, there was little movement. A few animals scattered here and there, quickly scampering for cover. Only one living being walked boldly with little care to what was happening around him, and what might happen to him. It was a young man, with dark black hair and a cold empty stare. Who was once Raven, but now he felt more lost, alone, and nothing like himself…then ever before.

He wandered aimlessly in the desert. With Shadow gone, his one and only companion and his continuous defeats to his rival Van. What was left for him to do? What was left for him to live for? 

He could barely think about these questions that haunted his mind day and night. Walking helped. Doing things helped to at least subdue the thinking for a little while. Raven didn't want to think of his future right now, he didn't really want to think about it ever. Worrying didn't get anything done…not that he had anything to get done in the first place.

Trying to figure out his purpose on this planet was nerve wracking and pointless…but there didn't have to be a purpose did there? You keep on living, even when you don't mean anything to anyone. How easy it should be to hold a gun to your head and blow your brains out.

A single howl sounded throughout the area; though Raven showed no sign of hearing it. He barely moved his head up from staring at the sand. As he approached the town in the distance, he allowed his mind to go blank. Freeing him of thought, pain, guilt; almost as good as dying.

**********************************************************************

At the edge of the town, only a few miles a way from the entrance, there was an abandoned shed. Cold, gray, dark the shed stood alone surrounded by sand. Though his mind never wearied, his muscles were sore; giving way to the numbness that slowly enveloped them. The shed was the best place to rest, the only shelter from the sun that would undoubtedly have burnt him in the morning.

His skin was already dry and cracked from the day's journey. It was uncomfortable to move very much. Inside the shed, the floor was covered with straw. Boxes lay piled on top of each other in the gigantic room. Nothing of interest to him…Except, there. There it was in the back corner of the room. Small, black it would easily fit into his hand, the cold barrel hitting the side of his head. The thought of it was so grand, for a moment he lost his senses and rushed for the gun, picking it up, wasting no time. 

Mind racing, he held the gun tightly to his left temple, taking a breath…and another…and another. _I…can't do this no, I can't…_He put the gun down. 

" What's happened to me?" Raven said, leaning against the wall. " I used to be in power…so in control. Nothing scared me…now I'm too scared to take away my own life." 

Laughter left his mouth and throat, skipping its way threw the shed, and out the door. Cold, angry, disgusted laughter. _I'm so pathetic its funny._ The room faded to black, as his exhaustion caught up with him. And so he slept.

**********************

The town was small, much like one he may have destroyed. He helped a few kids by getting their ball from a high branch in an old tree. They thought he was a hero, giggling as they followed him deeper into their home. Then they asked if he would play with them. Surprisingly, Raven agreed, he thought it would keep his mind off of things. 

Now he sat in the town's tavern, drinking the free water he was given. Randomly picking at the splinter sticking out from the wooden table he sat at. _It's weird how we can become ourselves again…after having changed so much for so long. _Suddenly, he was regretting the things he did in his past, the people he killed, the things he destroyed. Now that it was a little too late.

An old woman walked in through the door, looking around quickly. Her line of vision landed at Raven who was in the back corner. The crowded tavern, was silent at her entrance, as though they were frozen in time for a moment. Now the noise and conversation started up again, as the old woman hobbled to the dark haired boy. 

The long white hair that flowed down the old woman's back bounced with her movement. Though the wrinkles of her skin told him she was indeed very old, her eyes were youthful and full of a vibrant life. She examined Raven.

" Yes it is you…" She concluded, nodding. " Do you mind if I have a seat?"

Raven raised his eyebrow in confusion, but shook his head indicating to the chair across from him. 

" Have you heard of the legend, my son? The one that speaks of the ending of the world?" She asked.

" No…" He couldn't remember the last time someone called him son…

" The legend tells of a great evil, one no zoid or human can destroy. An evil creature of horrible destructive power. One that when it has reached full power, is to destroy us all."

Raven nodded, wondering why on earth this woman was telling him these things. The woman stopped as if she was lost in thought, or maybe she was pausing for added effect. Whatever the reason, Raven wanted her to get to the point. 

" But there is hope." The woman smiled weakly. " The legend does tell of two humans, who have a secret power lying with in them. They can sacrifice themselves and combine their powers to create the one and only thing that has a chance of defeating this evil. The legend calls the humans the broken and the lost."

Realization snuck up on Raven in that moment. He knew why the lady was talking to him. He knew that it was him. He was the broken, spoken of in this legend. Somehow he knew it…if only this woman were telling a lie, if only he didn't know…If only he wasn't so willing to do what the legend called of him. 

" I'm sure you've gathered by now that you are one of the two…"

" Yes…sacrifice? Does that mean…"

The old woman nodded solemnly, " When the power is used then the deaths of the two is inevitable. The energy drain, will kill them both. And only then, at the deaths of these two willing sacrifices, who know of the price they must pay…will the evil be destroyed…"

**************

Raven walked out of the tavern, his mind on the words of the old woman. _It will be painful…it will be very painful...more than the world will ever feel if it were destroyed. Remember it is your choice. _His choice…his choice, was there really any choice at all? 

Shouldn't it be obvious what he would do…what he must do? But his mind was clouded, fear overshadowed all of reason, and what he knew was the right thing to do. Shouldn't it be so simple…and yet it wasn't. Sighing, he walked through the down, southwards. He was going.

**************

The old woman limped out of the tavern, long after Raven was on his way. She slid down a small alleyway between the tavern's side wall and the wall of another building. A pleased look on her wrinkled face. 

" I've done it." She said simply, as a white light surrounded her. 

When the light had disappeared, and the alley was dark as it had been before, she was no longer an old woman. Instead, she was a young girl, with dark brown hair and large eyes. She walked out from the shadows, looking both ways quickly.

" One down…one to go."

**************

Dedicated: To all you Raven fans out there, hope you liked it.

A/N: Sorry it was so angsty and depressing, I couldn't help myself…despite the fact it didn't come out the way I wanted it too. Also sorry for taking so long to get it out, I wanted to change it but I just didn't know how. And sorry for the shortness too. I want to thank everyone for their support and reviews, it means so much to me to know that people actually like what I'm writing, and it helps me get motivated to write more. Chapter 2 coming soon…hopefully…I'll try to write it after writing this next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, sorry, for any of you who were looking to buy him from me.


	2. Lost

Quick A/N: You may be confuzed by some things that happen in here, if you haven't read the first story. This is sort of a sequel to my other story Putting Feelings to Music. The only important chapter you have to read in order to understand what happens here is number three.

Irvine was walking through the hot sand with the intent on getting to work on time. He came upon the building and the tower in the sky in little time at all.

Walking inside, he passed by a desk in the front hallway. A large man sat in the small chair, his hands clasped, fingers twiddling. He looked up at the sound of the closing door.

" Black, there you are!" the man rose and approached Irvine. " Where have you been? I've waited for you all morning! You're here so late…. You're here…" He started looking for his watch. " You're here…"

"On time."

The man pulled out a long gold-chained watch from his pocket. " On time…well, yes. But you're always early. If you want that promotion you should be working hard every single day."

A promotion that had been promised for a month. Still Irvine nodded his head. Baker was a good man, he just didn't know how to do things very well…that was all.

Baker smiled, " Good. Now let's get these men drilling!" He shouted, holding a finger in the air with a tone of leadership he didn't really have.

Who _I am or more who I might be, because I really don't know yet, though I'm trying to learn. Every time I get close I lose me again…it's comes and goes, comes and goes…_

" Hey Black!" A call from Josh a seven-year worker at the oil drills interrupted Irvine's daydreaming.

Josh was closing his lunch box as he glanced at Irvine, " You got a first name with that?"

He didn't answer. In fact suddenly the mild conversation that the men had been having over lunch came to an abrupt stop the moment after Josh spoke to him. Irvine began to wonder if everyone else hadn't known this confrontation would take place. The silence was unnerving. Josh frowned, but instead of pressing Irvine more, he turned to the small man next to him.

" Lenny, what's his papers say?"

Lenny acted as the secretary for the company froze the moment he heard his name. Shaking his head slowly, he sat his sandwich on the oily jeans of his knee.

" Ah Josh, you know I can't do that…I'm not supposed to…"

Josh grabbed Lennys shoulder in a hard grip with his right hand. He glared right into the smaller mans eyes. He had the sort of glare that would melt down a bull after it'd seen red.

" Right well, if I… remember correctly…his papers said…uh, they said D…D. Black."

Josh smiled, releasing the shoulder and turning to Irvine, " D. Black, eh? That D stand for anything special?"

Irvine nodded, " D."

Josh moved next in such a way that no one had realized what happened till after it was already done. He stood, grabbed Irvine by the shoulders, and shoved him against the wall. Irvine struggled to breathe under the pressure, the wind already being knocked out of him from the force of the shove. His head spun a little.

" Don't you play your damn games with me." Josh grunted between clenched teeth.

Josh was probably twice the size of Irvine. His arm muscles were bigger than Irvine's legs. Otherwise, Irvine might have punched him…if his arms hadn't been trapped under the huge hands…yes, he might've punched him. 

" Y'know, I don't think you're who you say you are." _Oh no, here it comes…you knew it'd happen sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be later… _" You look strangely familiar to me, yet I never met anyone who's name is D…"

Someone from the group decided that this was time to pick sides, " Yeah. Who the hells name is D anyway?" 

There were shouts of agreement from most of the group. After all, who wanted to make an enemy with Josh probably the strongest man there? Irvine knew that he wasn't liked. The new guy comes in and gets second spot. The rest of them didn't think it was fair, despite the extra profits rolling in. He had a feeling this was going to signal the end of his stay here, and the end of their profits. 

" Shit! I know who you are!" Josh exclaimed, increasing the pressure he put on Irvine's shoulder as his body was overcome with rage. " I can't believe I didn't recognize you so soon. I knew something was wrong with you I just didn't know how wrong…not till now…"

The group was silent as Josh's voice hit a tone of seriousness they'd never heard from him before. It was if time had stopped, for several moments. Josh's arms shook with anger, but they were steady as ever and his eyes were filled with rage.

" I saw you…in that gang. I saw you and a couple of your buddies kill a woman…" Gasps came from the men and anger too, Josh's hands were almost crushing Irvine's shoulders now. " You're a freakin murderer…"

The pain in his shoulders worsened by the second, but Irvine refused to say anything, after all he deserved it. This was the entire end then wasn't it? They would surely kill him with their anger. An eye for an eye…all those lives for his own… Suddenly the door opened, with Baker behind it. Josh dropped Irvine in surprise. Everyone turned to look at their boss, to shocked at the revelation to do much more.

" What's going on out here? Where's Black?"

However, Irvine wasn't there anymore. Instead he was running as quickly as he could across the hot sand, his shoulders throbbing.

He had been going for at least an hour. The sun was burning his skin, and he was positive that he was completely lost. Well, it was a good end to him. Alone, in a place hot as hell…let him burn for his troubles. Irvine tripped upon the sand, and he fell on his face. When he pulled himself up again, to see a little girl with brown hair standing in front of him. He jumped backwards startled. 

She looked so much like…was she a ghost? His heart began to pump quickly, and he could feel it hit hard against his chest. 

" Hello."

Irvine shook his head to himself. No, she was too real to be a ghost…but where had she come from? 

The girl smiled, and sat on the hot sand, picking it up and sifting it with her fingers. " Mister, have you heard the story?"

" What story?" 

She traced her finger in the golden sand, " The story of the black bird and the wolf?"

Black bird? Wolf? Who the heck was this kid? " No…I haven't. Did you want to tell me?"

" Yes." The girl nodded. " Well, the birdys name was Broken and the wolfs name was Lost. A huge creature came to destroy the entire whole world. And the two animals were the only one who could save us all. But no one would ever think for this birdy to work together with this wolf. Everyone thinks they are soooo different, but the birdy and wolf discover that they're not really very different at all."

The brown hair girl paused, building up a hill of sand nearly as high as she was. She giggled in delight before making it all fall down. Irvine was strangely taken by the childish story. He had an earie feeling that it applied to him…that he was Lost. But that was stupid. It was just a childrens story…probably one the little girl had made up, still…

" Please continue." He urged, nodding at the girl.

" Oh…right. Well, you see the birdy and wolf both did some bad things before and they both find out that they have a great power within them. This power will stop the creature, but they have to…to…die a very, very painful death in order to stop the end from coming…but they do have a choice." The girl stopped speaking for several minutes, Irvine stared at her waiting with impatience.

" What happened?"

The girl shrugged, " This story hasn't happened yet, but it will very soon. The bird and the wolf could be humans…that's what my granny says at least." She wrinkled her nose. " But I like the animal one better." She looked over Irvine, as though noticing something for the first time. "Y'know, you could be a wolf…"

Irvine froze, not understanding why he believed the story, nor how he knew he was apart of it. The girl started to hum, standing and brushing off her skirt. 

" Granny says that it will all take place in the ancient ruins…in the south." She said pointing. "I'm not really sure how to get there though…"

And he was considering going actually. He was going to go. It was strange how it all took over him like something he absolutely had to do. There was no question about it, he would go to the ruins. What happened from then…

" Don't go back for your zoid…they're waiting for you." The girl said, so suddenly that she startled him again. 

How could she know about them? How could she even know he had a zoid? It didn't matter…or did it? Irvine turned in the direction the girl had pointed…south. He turned to ask if she needed to walked home, but she had disappeared. Even though it was strange, Irvine hadn't expected anything less. And so he started out on his way. Unprepared and only partially aware of what awaited him.

_Who am I? I am…the wolf. I am the lost. I will make up for what I've done wrong…and it will be the last thing I do._

A/N: I am so completely sorry about taking forever to get this thing out. It seems like no matter how fast I project the next chapter to come out, the longer it takes. And I feel so completely horrible about taking forever…augh! Go ahead and hit me if you'd like… Anyway, thanks for all of your support and for your reviews, they mean the world to me. 

If you were confuzed at all about what happened in Irvine's past and why he left Van and co…you should probably read the first story…this is like a sequal to my other story Putting Feelings to Music. The only important chapter you have to read in order to understand this one is number three.


	3. Paint It

Chapter Three-Paint it 

__

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.

-Vanessa Carlton

A rumbling filled the untouched forest, and in one small piece of it, the land began to crumble apart. The dirt fell down around the large ruins that were forcing themselves out of the ground. The animals around did not bother to stay and find out what it was; they scattered at the first beginnings of the noise. They had been on edge for several days, sensing something big was coming. 

Trees were torn from their roots as the ruins pushed them up and over, any animals left died at only touching it. From a distance, it looked like it was black, but on closer examination anyone could clearly see the millions of black beetles crawling over it, creating a blanket of black color. The rumbling stopped half an hour after it had started and the large ruins were finally stable again. The black beetles never stopped though, they continued to crawl all over it, as dark clouds began to form over the peak of the ruins.

It was the only area of the forest that was experiencing a lightning storm, bolts sent trees and grass in flames. Later on in the day a native who stood on a cliff peak noticed the peak of the black ruins, fully in tact. He was quick to go as quickly as he could down the slope and to the nearby villages. Although he'd never seen it before he didn't wonder where it came from. Ruins don't just grow out of the ground.

********************

Van was having a very difficult time. He was frustrated at himself this was the fifth time. And it was one time too many. 

" Augh! That's it! I can't do it!" He yelled to the world that wouldn't listen to him or treat him with the least bit of mercy.

Moonbay rolled her eyes, " Van, be quiet. You haven't done anything wrong yet…you really haven't done anything at all yet. Now just put the pot on the fire…"

" But what if I burn the water!" 

She sighed, and shook her head slightly. This was the fifth cooking less…which was one lesson too many. Zeeke was doing better and the organoid didn't have long enough arms to even do anything with. 

Fionna watched them with a small smile on her face. It was true, Van couldn't cook but he looked so cute when he tried. Then again it was sort of sad, Fionna realized that Moonbay was teaching Van to cook because she was planning on leaving them soon. It was just too painful for her to be around people who constantly reminded her of Irvine, even if they were her friends. But Fionna doubted that the problem would be fixed by her running away. It didn't really help Irvine's problem…

Irvine…she didn't even know where to start on him. Her feelings were mixed between hate, guilt, and sadness. Guilt because she knew he was going to leave and she never stopped him or explained things with him. It was all left with no closure because the power she used caused her to be very weak…but that was no excuse. Sadness and hate for more reasons than she could count. Fionna sighed why did things have to be this way? Why did she have to learn everything…

The power that she had discovered had yet to show itself again, but Fionna had told Moonbay and Van about it. Neither of them knew what to make of it, and besides they were much more interested in what she saw…which had been too hard for her to tell them, until now. As Van shouted in anger to the sky once more as he spilt some burnt water on his leg, Fionna walked to her two friends. 

" Fionna…I have to tell you. Van is impossible! I don't know how you can stand to be with him so much…he's driving me insane!" Moonbay said, smiling with a playfulness that wasn't all together there, of course she was putting up a front.

Van grumbled angrily, " Hey! Cooking isn't everything!"

" To your stomach it is."

Fionna looked at the ground a moment, having trouble deciding whether or not to tell them. This reminded her so much of their better days, except…there was no Irvine and Moonbay seemed to put up fake emotions to replace whatever she was really feeling. It had to be told. Her friends realized her seriousness. They turned to her with somber expressions, the worry apparent in their eyes.

" I've got a long story to tell you…of what I saw that night. I'm going to try to explain it as best as I can." 

********************

Raven found the village in the forest, and that's where he stopped. The entire time he knew where to go, something was driving him on. Now that something just seemed to leave. It confused him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Raven didn't consciously know where he was supposed to go, so he had to stop even though he wanted to keep going, if he waited much longer he was afraid he'd run away. 

" Hey, are you all right?" A young woman about his age, seemed to come out of no where, she had medium length red hair and green eyes.

Raven started to answer that he was just fine when he felt himself falling. Her arms were around him immediately, holding him up. Her face was contorted in worry. 

" I'm Kyra. Don't worry, I'll get you to my house. You can rest there and eat…you look much to thin." 

Although Raven was going to resist, he didn't have the strength. Kyra quietly dragged him inside her house, where she placed him on a soft couch. As Kyra quickly went to fetch some water, her mind stayed on the young man. He was cute, that's what had made her notice him in the first place. Those dark eyes…there was just something about him that made him different than anyone else she'd ever met. Not that they'd even officially met yet. 

Her heart thumped, as she returned with the water and placed it to his lips for him to drink. They were…so close, a spark seemed to be going off in her body. Surely he felt it too. However, the young man if he felt it showed no sign of it. His face was emotionless as he gulped down the water like it was air after being held under water long past his due. When he finished, his body forced him to lay back down, despite his odd urgency to investigate the area. There must be something that would give him a hint of where to go next. The great power was coming, it may have already been unleashed, and he couldn't do anything.

Kyra came back from putting the cup away, to find the outsider a sleep on her couch. A light snore came from him. She couldn't help but think how cute it was. Sighing, Kyra sat down on the chair beside him. How badly she wanted to get to know this man…yet how much of a mystery he was. Who knows he could be a serial killer, but she laughed at this thought. It didn't seem possible, this now harmless, amazingly handsome guy. He'd probably never harmed a fly. 

********************

" I can't believe I was friends with a murderer." Van stood up, so quickly in anger Fionna was beginning to regret her decision.

" Van…" 

He kicked the pot of soup over, and yelled. His mind was filled with mixed feelings of hatred, rage, and something else he couldn't quiet tell what it was. Fionna stood slowly, staring at him with sympathy and a little bit of fear. She glanced at Moonbay who was looking into the distance, in silence. 

" What's wrong with me? I let him travel with us for so long…all he is…is a, a…oh. Why? Why couldn't he have been carpenter or something like that…instead of a worthless, scumbag murderer?" He turned to the setting sun as if it could explain everything. " It's all just so freakin stupid…"

Van walked off quickly into the distance. Fionna sighed quietly, suddenly feeling very guilty. _Van… _Her heart went out to him, but she was a little more afraid of what would happen if she left Moonbay alone. Fionna turned to her friend, who now looked back at her…with a smile?

" I'm glad." 

Had she gone mad? Fionna looked closely at her friend, " Glad about what?"

" Glad he broke it off with me. Otherwise I'd be dating a murdering jackass…"

Fionna's stared at the ground a moment, listening to Moonbay hum a soft melody to herself. The sun was setting farther, and there was still Van to find. She shook her head slowly and walked off into the distance. I should never have told them…they weren't ready for the truth. Who knows if they would ever be ready for it. 

***********************

**__**

Hate the dreaming madness

that centers of destruction

destroy, destroy

what's left when

the world is gone.?

nothing…

nothing…

the world is gone

and nothing

Kyra woke with a start. She nearly fell out of her chair. Heart beating quickly against her chest, she picked herself up sweaty hands pushing against the carpet weakly. What had she dreamed of? It was hard to remember, only flashing visions of screams and pain entered her mind and she automatically tried to block that out. No matter, dreams were only dreams. Right?

Pushing her back against the chair, her gaze fell on the couch where her sleeping visitor still lay. The only problem being that the visitor was no longer there. Kyra searched the room but no sign of him anywhere. It was almost as though…he'd never been there. Maybe he hadn't. Maybe that handsome man was only a part of her dreams…but then again. Her heart lept as she saw the little slip of white paper on the couch. 

Picking it up, her heart fluttered with excitement. It could only be a message from him. Would it say that he had feelings for her? Would it tell her where he was? Would it give her hope, advice, or laughter? She opened the small fold and read.

Thanks.

Raven

Kyra smiled. So his name was Raven, like that of the black birds who come and go with the seasons. She had a strange feeling that someday she would see him again.

********************

Fionna glanced at Van who had been completely silent up to this point. She should never have told him. After this there may never be a chance of the good days to come back. The ones where they were all happy and good friends. Where they had their adventures and sadness, but the sadness only came once in a while and everyone relied on each other. She missed that so badly; there was a great aching inside whenever she remembered those days.

Van started speaking very slowly, as though he thought something might break otherwise. " No wonder those men wanted revenge…and no wonder they thought killing him was the only answer. Why if my sister was shot I'd…Well, I don't know what I'd do. Irvine killed their entire family…If I would've known, I'd…"

" You'd what? Kill him for them. Do you want to kill Irvine, Van?" Fionna asked.

He looked at the ground, " I don't really know. I don't want to kill anyone, but…Fionna, I didn't think Irvine was like that I didn't…think he was so evil, it doesn't make any sense. Why can't, couldn't we see…why couldn't I see?" 

She put a finger on his lips to quiet him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. " Stop blaming yourself Van…you didn't kill anyone. The only person who should feel guilty tonight is Irvine…wherever he is." 

" I guess you're right…Thanks." He kissed the top of her hair, before leaning his head on hers, and together they watched the sun set. Turning the sky from the rosy color of early evening, into the blackness of night. 

__

Painted, Painted,

Painted black,

Black as night,

Black as coal,

I wanna see it

Painted black.

-Vanessa Carlton

A/N: aren't you proud of me? I got it out early actually. I'm going to try to keep up a steady pace of out putting the chapters so I won't have to make you wait any longer. Thank you all so much for your support and for your reviews they mean so much to me. Special thanks to Starkiller (your very sweet, and your reviews make me smile), Psycho-Kitty-Purra (yes it's Irvine, I love him too much not to give him one of the main roles. ;) ), BlkStrmSwrdr17 (thanks, yep the bird's Raven.) Orange Girl Expression (yes, I'm extremely sorry about that, that's why I tried to get this one out faster) Fire Fox (yes it's for Raven fans like you that he's here in the first place lol.), Anthony, and Namagomi-Chan (thanks both of you, I hope you liked the other two as well). And of course thanks everyone else who has reviewed my stories, I'd like to put all your names here, but I want to get this up and I'm not sure if any of you are also reading this so I could show my appreciation specifically to you. Anyway…sorry to bore you with the long note. The next chapter's coming out as quickly as I can. Thanks.

__


	4. It's Over

Chapter 4-The Beginning 

The lightning storm that took place over the newly formed ruins could be seen from miles away.  Black clouds filled with recurring, endless flashes of light.    

            Van had Moonbay stop the Gustav when they passed the forested area, and all three of their eyes rested on the raging storm.  A sudden feeling of dread entered Fionna's heart the moment they had entered this area, and she had urged them on quickly until now.  Moonbay let her jaw drop open.  She tried to swallow but her mouth was too dry, and her eyes wouldn't tear themselves away from the sight.  Even Zeke the organoid was frozen in fear, anticipation, and became suddenly very antsy.

            " What in the world is that place?"

********************

            Irvine stumbled onto the clearing in the forest, tripping over a tree trunk and landing roughly on the ground.  He didn't know what caused him to walk continuously, rarely stopping for food, water, or any rest.  Whatever it was pressed him onward.  There were bags beneath his eyes and dust caked on his skin.  His body shuddered with exhaustion; it was only the sound of footsteps that stopped him.  Irvine tensed, looking up.  

            " It's you?"

            " You…" Raven was standing a few feet away from him, leaning against a tree to hold him up.  

            Irvine used whatever strength he could muster to push himself up, when he was standing he took another look at Raven.  At any other time, he'd be angry, but Irvine was too weak…and he really had no right to be angry at Raven anymore.  It would be too hypocritical.   

            " You'd figure we'd have a little more in common…I don't think I need to ask this, but you're here to save the world too?"  And as Raven said it, he started to laugh, it was a crazy thought him saving the world.

            The laughter was contagious; Irvine's cracked voice started laughing too.  It wracked his whole body, hurting his stomach and chest; he had to sit down again.  Raven was in pain as well; he fell leaning his back against the tree the laughter still in him.

            Irvine talked slowly, as though each word were more difficult than the last, " We're more alike than you think…"

            Slipping, Raven could feel the darkness come over him again, " Really…how do you suppose?"

            " We'r..both…murdere-…were….killr-"

            The darkness took over, and blanketed them with blissful ignorance. 

********************

            Kyra sat outside of her house in an old wooden chair.  Although she tried to think about the ruins she was supposed to research tomorrow, her mind kept going back to…him.  Raven, who was he?  

            " Van…I'm not sure going to see something that scares the crap out of you when your several miles away from it…is a very good idea."  A woman with dark hair was walking with two other people and an…yes, it was an organoid.

            The one she assumed was Van only shrugged his shoulders, " Look…I don't really know why…I just know we've got to go.  There's something there, I'm sure of it.  Something…important, I can't describe it."  

            Kyra stood quickly, and waved to the group as they passed, " Hello.  Can I help you folks with anything?"  

            " No we were just leaving."  The dark haired woman said quickly.

            Van shook his head, " Actually we were going to go explore those ruins…the one with the weird storm boiling over head.  We think there might be some useful information there…"

            " Oh, I'm Kyra.  I'm a scientist, and I've been studying this area for several months now.  There are several endangered species in the area, so we really don't like too many outsiders to tamper but I suppose if-"

            Van saw a long speech coming on, " I'm Van, this is Moonbay and Fionna. How long has the storm been over the ruins?" 

            " I'm…not quiet sure…I didn't even know of the ruins till a week or so ago…"

            " And you've been studying here for months?"  Moonbay asked.  

            " Yes…but…I really haven't gotten too far into the forest so maybe…I just missed it…or something.  Look if you want to go in there…I'd have to take you…make sure you don't harm any of the wild life…  I bet these ruins are the reason so many outsiders have found their way here…"  

            " There have been others to look at the ruins?"  

            " I don't really know…" Kyra began, and Van and Moonbay sighed simultaneously, " It's just that the dark haired one…Raven kind of got away from me before I could question him…he fainted so I offered him a place to rest and the next thing I knew…he was gone.  The other guy looked really weak also, but he seemed like a ghost, I glanced at him blinked and he was gone…just like that…but ghosts don't leave footprints in the dirt."

            Van nearly grabbed Kyra's sleeves, " Did you say Raven…Raven?  No…it can't be… could it…but what could he want with those ruins…"  

            " Yes…his name was Raven…"

            Fionna was worried the moment she heard the name, but it wasn't really surprising to her.  There were bad feelings radiating off those ruins and…it'd only make sense that someone evil would be the cause of it.  She idly wondered who the other person was, whether or not they would be familiar to her as well.  

            " Look, we really need to get to those ruins now, especially if Raven is already there.  Who knows what kind of damage he might be causing."  Van said.

            " Damage?  What…do you mean?"  

            Moonbay pushed them all forward, " No time to explain, let's get a move on."  

********************

            _Black…don't leave…don't leave…come back…_

            Irvine woke, pulling himself up.  Raven was still unconscious or possibly sleeping at the moment, he really didn't know the difference.  His head still pounded, and he sat for several minutes holding it, as if pleading for the aching to leave.  

            A moan came from the waking Raven, holding his own head a grimace of pain on his face.  They glanced at each other for a moment, shared a knowing look.  The sound of footsteps made them both stand.  Two men dressed in matching khaki outfits came out from behind the trees and brush, gasping.  Irvine wondered what they were looking at until he saw the huge ruins only a few feet away.  How could he have failed to notice that when he arrived?  This was it…no wonder the urgency left…this was where the powerful creature was growing even now as they stared.  He walked forward a few steps.

            " Stop there!  This was our discovery not yours!  We'll be the first to enter those ruins, thank you…" The taller man started running towards the black ruins, where the sun no longer shone and flashes of white reflected off the leafy ground, the other man following.  

            They were approaching it at amazing speed.  Raven looked distressed.  He started walking towards them.

            " Stop!  Stop!"  He yelled starting to run.

Irvine followed, feeling the same urgency…those men shouldn't be there…it was dangerous.

            Raven called again, " Stop, don't!"  

            " Why should we listen to you?  So you can be the first to claim the ruins as your discovery?  So you can get all the fame, the fortune, the…well you know."  The man said, anger rising with each statement.  " Just go away.  You won't get these ruins for yourselves…their ours!  All ours!"  

            The men walked up the steps to the ruins, covered in blackness.  There was no apparent door, just complete blackness.  

            " Beetles…they're…a bunch of beetles…" Raven said, his eyes wide.

            Irvine saw it now.  There were lines and rows of the bugs moving up and down.  The two men…somehow didn't notice it.  Were they just too consumed by greed to see?  The moment they touched the black wall, the beetles began to attach themselves to the men; the millions came off and in a sweep came over them.  For five minutes, Irvine and Raven stood too shocked to move, listening to the screams of pain.  When it was over, the men were…gone…and the group of beetles now fat flew off into the sky.  

            Raven stood with his head hung low, and Irvine's mouth dropped a little.  Imagine…if they hadn't fainted…if they had gone first…he shuddered to think.  Not only would they be destroyed, but the world with it.  It took them a while before they were able to move again.

*******************

             Moonbay sighed as they pushed away even more branches to try and get deeper into the forest.  She began to wonder if this girl had any idea where she was going.  Sure she was a scientist, but that didn't make her know direction any better.  Her head began to hurt.  There was something about this that gave her a strange feeling, like she'd meet up with someone or something she didn't want to.

            As Moonbay thought about this, they came upon the ruins at last.  The area surrounding had been cleared away; the ground was in shambles for several feet around the ruins.  The entire group stopped, staring in shock at the wonder before them.  High above the ruins, dark clouds were building on top of each other…boiling as though something were coming.  

            " These ruins…aren't very ordinary…are they?"  Van said.  

            Kyra couldn't speak; her voice got caught in her mouth.  Never in any of her textbooks had she read anything about such a phenomenon.  It was extraordinary, and the torn trees and ground uprooted around the ruins hinted that the ruins had come straight out of the ground, but that was impossible.  

            " The…prophesy…" Fionna said.  

Her eyes were wide, and her legs felt weak.  Van took her by the shoulders.

            " Prophesy?  Fionna what are you talking about?"  

            Her eyes closed shut, her body shook, " There's a prophesy about black ruins…I can hear it.  It's running through my head now, pictures and voices.  Speaking the words of…the prophesy of ruins that come from the ground, to bring a creature.  A creature that will destroy us all!"  

            Van held her tighter, worry evident in his eyes.  " Fionna…what's wrong?  Please open your eyes!  No one's going to get hurt… okay?  you're just having…a bad…dr-"

            " Vision.  She's having a vision of some sort.  A vision of what's to come…there's nothing you can do, except wait for it to end."  Kyra said.

            Fionna screamed, tears ran down her face, and five minutes later it subsided, she lay more calmly in Van's arms, " There is hope.  Two of the most unlikely heroes must sacrifice their lives…for the world.  And then the madness will not come to be."  

            Silence.  Fionna's eyes opened to three very somber faces.  Van managed a small smile for her sake, and squeezed her tight before releasing her.

            Moonbay's voice was low, " Do you think that's what these ruins are?"

            " I never believed in prophesies before…but there's nothing else to explain what's happened here.  I want to say that it's not, but after Fionna's vision… I don't want to risk being wrong."  

            " So, let's go in there.  We've got to help these heroes, if we can."  Van said. 

            " If they're even inside…"

********************

            They were inside, wandering the ruins like lost puppies in a big city.  The only thing that drove them on was their determination, and a feeling in the air.  It was dark inside, Irvine held a torch to help them see their way.  He was always afraid he'd fall face first into some chasm they would miss because they could only see a few inches in front of them.  The walls were close together, and if he weren't so tired the tight spaces would get to him.

            It seemed like hours before they walked into a large spacious room in the center of the ruins.  The walls here were covered in inscriptions, and the torches on the walls lit the moment they walked inside.  Raven scanned the room, till his eyes fell on two swords.  There, that is where they had to go, that is what they had to use.  Irvine knew it too.

            The duo walked to the pedestal, and each took a sword.  Their eyes met a moment, in silent understanding.  They both knew this was their end; they were ready.  There was nothing left to live for, for either of them.  Both lived in a world of guilt, with no one to keep them company.  

            " Raven!"  

            They turned in shock to see Van, Fionna, Moonbay, and another girl, running at them.  Irvine watched as his once friend's eyes turned on him, and their mouths widened in shock.

            Fionna gulped, " Irvine?"

            The group stopped, shocked beyond all belief.

            " So…so," Van began his voice shaking a little with anger, " It's true.  You're really a… evil… like Fionna told us.  And now you've sided with Raven, well look we won't let you go through with your evil plan!"

            " We're not your friends anymore Irvine.  Don't think we'll hold back."  Moonbay said, hatred in her voice.

            Irvine closed his eyes, his heart breaking inside.  " I'm sorry…"

            " That's…that doesn't matter!  We'll still stop you!"  Van said, though not as confidently.

            " You don't understand."  Raven spoke wearily.

            Irvine's voice wavered, " Get out of here.  Go now, please.  Just go, don't watch this, please.  Just go…"  

            " We're not going to leave."  

            The boys both looked as though they were starving and tired.  Kyra was sure they'd both faint from exhaustion soon.  " You two need to get some rest, or you could be seriously hurt.  Going without food or water is not smart."  

            " It doesn't matter."  They both said at once.  " We don't matter anymore, not after this."

            Irvine took in a sad sigh, " Please, this is the last time, I'm going to ask.  For me, please…. Fionna…Van…Moonbay…go…"  

            This was met by confusion.  The group exchanged glances.  Irvine and Raven knew there wasn't much time yet, the beast would be within full power soon.  They wanted to kill it before it awakened fully and had the chance to kill someone.  They each aimed their own sword into their stomach.  

            " Irvine what the hell are you doing!?!? Stop, damn it!"  Moonbay screamed, nearly running at him.  

            " I'm sorry."  He said again, " I love you, Moonbay, I always have.  You deserve someone better, forget about me, okay?  I'm nothing.  Nobody.  Please, just go away now…look away, don't watch this."  

            " I..I don't understand."

            Van walked closer to his former friend, " Look, Irvine, don't do this.  Taking your life isn't the answer…"

            " Irvine, you'll always be my friend.  Please don't do this.  Even if they won't say it, we all still care about you a lot.  We don't want to lose you; we need you.  Please…I forgive you for not telling us about your past…Just please don't do this…" Tears were falling down Fionna's eyes.

            " You three will always be friends to me, the only real friends I've ever had.  I'll never stop caring about what happens to any of you, but you don't understand.  We have to do this, it's the only way to save the world."

            " You mean the…prophecy is true?  It's you…two who will save us?  You two who have to die…"  Kyra said, her sympathetic eyes never leaving Raven.  

            Raven nodded, no trace of regret or sorrow in his eyes.  Moonbay turned away, to hide the tears.  Warm arms wrapped around her, Moonbay knew they were Fionna's, but she found no comfort in her friends embrace.  Van stood shaking, he seemed to be struggling between the anger and friendship he felt towards Irvine.  It tore him for it to end this way, but he was too stubborn to tell Irvine how he really felt.  After all, his friend was just a murderer, right…?

            A loud thumping noise broke the moment.  The beast had awoken; it smelt the blood of humans as it rushed through their veins.  It's desire filled with it's hunger.  Irvine cast a glance at the hallway the noise came from, his eyes widening.  The beast would come here first, it'd try to kill them…Van, Fionna, Moonbay.  He couldn't let that happen.    

            " Now, we have to go now!"  He shouted, Raven nodded, and without hesitation they both brought their swords into their flesh, warm blood flowed from their cuts and onto the ground beneath them.

             " No!"  Moonbay screamed, struggling to get to Irvine, as the man she still loved fell to the floor.  She held his head, her knees and hands covered in his blood, as she desperately tried to keep it from coming out so quickly.    

            Kyra kneeled by Raven, and gripped the boys hand, feeling like he must need some comfort as the end came to him.  The blood that flowed from both of them would kill them soon.  From the wounds in their bodies, a large silver spirit flowed out and began to form a creature that looked a lot like a large dog.  It took one glance at its creators before going after the evil beat that started this whole thing.

            Raven's dark eyes, looked up at the girl who was by him.  He forced a grateful smile, though his insides felt as though they twisted and tore apart within him.  Kyra smiled back, through the tears she was surprised she had.  Never being an emotional girl before, and certainly not for anyone she hardly knew.  But these two boys were dying to save the world, to save them, to save her.  

            " Thank you."  She said to him, and watched as he struggled with tears of his own born from the pain.

            Regret stabbed Van like a knife, his friend was going to die thinking he hated him.  Only an hour ago, Van had been positive of that hate, but now he knew it wasn't real.  He couldn't let it end like this.  Dropping to his knees, Van stared at the ground, refusing to let his eyes meet his tortured friend's.

            " I'm sorry, Irvine, for thinking you were evil.  Sorry that I tried so hard to hate you for what you did.  I'm not mad at you anymore, I don't hate you."  Tears laced his eyes, threatening to spill over.  " Truth is… you're like the older brother, I never had."  

            " I'm…sorry, too man."  Irvine said and at last Van raised his eyes to meet Irvine's, " I feel the same...way, brother."  

            Van nodded, behind tears.  Fionna sat next to him, and leaned her body into Van's, her chest heaving with sobs.  He wrapped his arms around her, feeling warmth and comfort in her touch.  But looking at Irvine, the cold was still there.  

            Moonbay's voice trembled so hard, she barely got the words out, " I love you, Irvine.  I always will, and I've never stopped.  I…I don't want you to go…I can't live without you."  

            " Yes..yes…you can…damn it…. You have…to live…please, fine somebody else… somebody better.  Forget about me, please."

            " No, I can't do that.  No one else can fill this gap inside me.  No one else, can I love as much as I love you."  Moonbay said, shaking her head.  

            Irvine trembled with pain in her arms, " I love you too…always. Sorry…sorry, I waited so long to tell you.  I'm sorry…"

            Behind their sad goodbyes, was the sound of a battle.  Screaming, screeching, growling, and tearing, filled the background.  If they weren't so wrapped up in one another, they would've heard it.  Nothing could keep them however, from hearing the thud that shook the ruins and caused them to jump.  The battle was over, and as the silver spirit returned, disaperating into the walls around them, it became clear who won.  

            Irvine turned to look at Raven one last time, " We did it." 

            " Yeah, I guess we did…who would've thought we could…"

            Irvine shook his head, " Not..me.."  

            " Me..either."  Raven replied, and his eyes closed as death took him over.  

            Grimacing in pain, Irvine took one more look at each person who still loved him despite his past.  As his heart slowed to a stop, the last thing he saw was Moonbay, his soul mate, his love, forever, then darkness.

******************************************************************************

A/N: so I guess the question is: Is there anymore?  Well there can be if you all want it…I do have some ideas on what can happen next. Sorry about not adding this chapter for so long the last months have been hell, but I'm no longer going to make excuses for why I don't get chapters up, I'm just going to write them and post them, no matter what.  


End file.
